geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Treachery of the Long Knives
Der Verrat der Langen Messer (engl.: Treachery of the Long Knives, walis.: Brad y Cyllyll Hirion) war ein pseudohistorisches Massaker an britisch-keltischen Häuptlingen durch angelsächsische Soldaten auf einer Friedenskonferenz auf der Ebene von Salisbury im 5. Jh. Die Geschichte erscheint in keiner zeitgemäßen Quelle, aber in späteren, halb mythologischen Geschichten wie der Historia Brittonum und der Historia Regum Britanniae. Obwohl sie als abschreckendes Beispiel im mittelalterlichen Europa diente, existiert kein historischer Beweis dafür und die Geschichte wurde weithin als pure Erfindung der Historiker angesehen. Legende Den Überlieferungen zufolge rief Vortigern - der Hochkönig der Briten geworden war um die Zeit, als die Römer begannen, Britannien zu verlassen, etwa gegen 380 bis 400 - die Angelsachsen unter Hengest und Horsa nach Britannien und bot ihnen die Insel Thanet im austausch gegen ihre Dienste als Söldner an. Er brauchte sie gegen die einfallenden Pikten und Gälen aus Schottland. Die Siedler jedoch nutzten es aus, dass Vortigern trunken vor Lust nach Hengests Tochter war, und brachten ihn dazu, ihnen zu erlauben, noch mehr Angelsachsen nachzuholen und mehr Land zu erhalten, inklusive des gesamten Königreichs Kent. Historia Brittonum Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf dieses Ereignis in Gildas' Berichten aus dem 6. Jahrhundert. Die Geschichte erscheint zum ersten mal in der viel später entstandenen Historia Brittonum, die dem walisischen Historiker Nennius zugeschrieben wird, eine Zusammenstellung verschiedenen (sowohl historischen, als auch mythischen und legendären) Quellenmaterials darstellt und im 9. Jh. entstand. Laut der Textanalyse von John Morris stammt die Geschichte aus einer nordwalisischen Erzählung, die sich hauptsächlich um Emrys (Ambrosius Aurelianus) drehte und die vom Erschaffer der Historia in einen Auszug einer kentischen Chronik eingebettet wurde, zusammen mit Details aus dem Life of Saint Germanus. Folgender Auszug stammt aus einer Übersetzung von 1929: : Es geschah jedenfalls nach dem Tod von Vortimer, Sohn von König Vortigern, und nach der Rückkehr von Hengest mit seinen Truppen, dass sie ein falsches Konzil einberiefen, so dass sie vielleicht Vortigern und seiner Armee Sorge bereiten könnten. Sie sandten Boten, um um Frieden zu bitten, dass es immerwährende Freundschaft zwischen ihnen geben könnte. Vortigern selbst und die ältesten seiner Untergebenen prüften die Angelegenheit und dachten gründlich darüber nach, was sie tun sollten. Und sie alle waren der gleichen Meinung, dass sie Frieden schließen sollten, und ihre boten kehrten zurück und riefen danach die Konferenz ein, so dass auf beiden Seiten Briten und Sachsen zusammenkommen sollten ohne Waffen, so dass die Freundschaft besiegelt werden konnte. : Und Hengest befahl seinem ganzen Haushalt, dass jeder sein Messer verstecken sollte unter seinem Fuß in der Mitte seines Schuhs. "Und wenn ich euch zurufe und sage ''"Eu nimet saxas" (Hey, zieht euer Schwert!), dann zieht eure Messer aus den Sohlen eurer Schuhe und fallt über sie her und bleibt hart gegen sie. Und tötet nicht ihren König sondern fasst ihn wegen meiner Tochter, der ich ihn zum Mann gegeben haben, denn es ist besser für uns, dass er aus unseren Händen freigekauft werden soll." Und sie kamen zur Konferenz und die Sachsen, die freundlich sprachen, während sie böse dachten, und gemeinsam saßen sie zusammen, Mann neben Mann (Sachse neben Brite). Hengest, wie er gesagt hatte, rief und alle dreihundert Ältesten von König Vortigern wurden abgeschlachtet, und nur er wurde gefangen und angekettet und er gab ihnen viel Land als Lösegeld für seine Seele (sein Leben), das ist Est Saxum, Sut saxum, Middelseaxan und andere Gebiete unter seiner Kontrolle, die sie nannten.'' Geoffrey of Monmouth Der Verrat der Langen Messer wird auch im 6. Buch der Historia Regum Britanniae von Geoffrey of Monmouth beschrieben, der im frühen 12. Jh. schrieb und vermutlich Nennius als Hauptquelle benutzte. Laut Geoffrey fand der Zwischenfall auf einem Bankett im heutigen Wiltshire statt, das angeblich abgehalten wurde, um einen Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen, der vielleicht die Abtretung von Essex und Sussex im Austausch für die Ehe zwischen Rowena, der Tochter des Sachsenführers Hengest, und Vortigern zum Inhalt hatte. Die Geschichte behauptet, dass die "Sachsen" - was möglicherweise Angeln und Jüten beinhaltet - beim Bankett erschienen, bewaffnet mit ihren langen Messern (seaxes), versteckt an ihrem Körper. Während der Feier zogen sie nach einem bestimmten Kommando ihre Messer und töteten die unbewaffneten Briten, die neben ihnen saßen. Vortigern selbst wurde verschont, doch all seine Männer wurden abgeschlachtet, mit Ausnahme von Eldol, Earl of Gloucester, der entkam. Vermächtnis Im Wales des 19. Jh. wurde der Begriff Brad y Llyfrau Gleision (Der Verrat der Blauen Bücher) geprägt, und bezog sich auf den Bericht eines englischen Bildungsbeauftragten, der 1847 in parlamentarischen blauen Briefcouverts veröffentlicht und weithin als Angriff auf die walisische Sprache angesehen wurde. Eine der Auswirkungen des Berichts war der Ausschluss der walisischen Sprache aus walisischen Schulen über mehrere Generationen und ein konsequenter Rückgang in der Anzahl der walisisch sprechenden Menschen. Später wurde der Name Nacht der Langen Messer für eine gewalttätige politische Säuberung in Nazi-Deutschland verwendet, als Hitler 1934 die Macht der Sturmabteilung zerstörte. Eine eher leichtfertige Verwendung erfolgte, als der britische Premierminister Harold Macmillian sieben Mitglieder seines Kabinetts auf einmal entließ. Weiterhin nutzte man es als Bezeichnung für den Mord an Alexander Burnes im November 1841 in Kabul. In Kanada wurde die Bezeichnung von René Lévesque, dem Premier von Quebec, im Bezug auf die Rückführung der kanadischen Verfassung 1981 benutzt. (Zuvor lag die endgültige konstitutionelle Autorität über Kanada beim Vereinigten Königreich). Zunächst sprachen sich acht der zehn Provinzpremiers gegen eine Rückführung der Verfassung aus. Ein Kompromiss wurde in Abwesenheit von Lévesque ausgehandelt und 9 von 10 stimmten ihm zu. Kategorie:Angelsächsische Invasion Kategorie:Schlacht